


this city's gonna break your heart

by faerielissa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Playlist, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerielissa/pseuds/faerielissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix for an alternate universe where Derek and Stiles decide to leave Beacon Hills, to get out before it can take anything else from either of them, so they can build a real life somewhere else. It’s not perfect, but they’re safe and they’re together and that’s what matters most.Created for the 12 Days of Sterek 2015 fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this city's gonna break your heart

 

**-one-**

_Out Alive - Kris Allen_

We can run  
We can hide  
We can show off our guns and put on a fight  
If it’s love  
Hold on tight, hold on tight  
Maybe we’ll make it out alive

**-two-**

_Remedy - Adele_

When the pain cuts you deep  
When the night keeps you from sleeping  
Just look and you will see  
That I will be your remedy  
When the world seems so cruel  
And your heart makes you feel like a fool  
I promise you will see  
That I will be, I will be your remedy

**-three-**

_Shattered - O.A.R._

In a way, I need a change  
From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town, another everything  
But it’s always back to you  
Stumble out in the night  
From the pouring rain  
Made the block, sat and thought  
There’s more I need  
It’s always back to you

**-four-**

_Anywhere - Evanescence_

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don’t look back you’re safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one’s left to stop you

**-five-**

_Our Time - Secondhand Serenade_

This is our time to run away  
It’s our time we don’t have to stay here  
‘Cause all the things that I never knew  
That I wanted, are here with you  
This is our time, to forget the past  
It’s our time we can make it last  
‘Cause all the things that I never knew  
That I wanted, are here with you

**-six-**

_If The World Turned Upside Down - Goo Goo Dolls_

When the road ahead just goes in one direction  
And for every word you write there’s contradiction  
When the inner voice of reason’s full of doubt  
What’s the point in fitting in, if you’re designed to stand out

**-seven-**

_Ran Away To The Top Of The World Today - O.A.R._

I’ve been crying and losing lots of sleep  
cause the roads are getting longer  
winter snows come kinda deep  
but I still will move along  
and I still can feel the sun  
and I see or hear a thing  
and I’ll break into a run

**-eight-**

_Someday - Rob Thomas_

Now wait  
And try to find another mistake  
If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind  
You can run, oh  
And when everything is over and done  
You can shine a little light on everything around you  
Man it’s good to be someone

**-nine-**

_Sooner Or Later - Mat Kearney_

You can feel fire in the night lying here  
Baby it’s like we’re walking on a wire through the fear  
Take my hand  
We’ll get there

**-ten-**

_Before It’s Too Late - Boyce Avenue_

And the risk that might break you  
Is the one that would save  
A life you don’t live is still lost  
So stand on the edge with me  
Hold back your fear and see  
Nothing is real ‘til it’s gone

**-eleven-**

_We’re Not Gonna Fall - Daughtry_

Cause when these four walls try to cave in,  
And the ground underneath starts shaking,  
It’s the hope in your eyes that I cling to,  
And I hope to god it never leaves you

**-twelve-**

_Demons - Imagine Dragons_

Don’t wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don’t wanna hide the truth

**-thirteen-**

_Youth - Troye Sivan_

My youth is yours  
Run away now and forevermore  
My youth  
My youth is yours  
A truth so loud you can’t ignore  
My youth, my youth, my youth  
My youth is yours

**-fourteen-**

_Here In Your Arms - Hellogoodbye_

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers “Hello, I’ve missed you quite terribly”  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there’s no place else I could be but here in your arms

**-fifteen-**

_Something I Need - OneRepublic_

You got something I need  
In this world full of people there’s one killing me  
And if we only die once,  
I wanna die with you

**-sixteen-**

_All That You Are - Goo Goo Dolls_

And I feel  
All the faint morning light  
Filled with hope  
Cause you’re here in my life  
And we’ve gone  
From the edge of our souls  
Made it back to a place we call home  
You… See me through  
I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth

**-seventeen-**

_Home - Gabrielle Aplin_

‘Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you’re alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It’s not just where you lay your head  
It’s not just where you make your bed  
As long as we’re together, does it matter where we go?

[l i s t e n](http://8tracks.com/melissamsk/this-city-s-gonna-break-your-heart-the-leaving-beacon-hills-mix)

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like the idea of Derek staying in Beacon Hills until Stiles graduates, sticking it out, and then once Stiles is out of high school, they leave together. The mix follows that arc, and also the arc of a relationship between them - from them being partners in getting the hell out of Beacon Hills, becoming closer, and falling in love. It's basically the fanmix for a fic I'd love to write, but can't, so...here. [tumblr.](http://everylineeverystory.tumblr.com)


End file.
